K.O.
'Kaio Kincaid'https://ok-ko.wikia.com/wiki/File:CaptureKO.png https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1170063982599667713 is the titular hero of the series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! He is a human from Earth, and appeared in the Crossover Nexus event alongside Ben Tennyson. Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also considered to be cute and adorable by many of his fellow friends and allies as seen in the series. Personality K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud of it. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. History Early life K.O. was conceived 6 to 11 years ago, after his mother Carol left a superhero team named P.O.I.N.T. Growing up without knowing who his father was, K.O. aimed to become a great hero just like his mother and some of his idols. One day, K.O.'s babysitter being too busy to look over him, K.O. followed his mother to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and saw the employees (Rad, a telekinetic strong alien, and Enid, a ninja), and their boss, Mr. Gar, in action against Lord Boxman's robots. He then got hired at Gar's Bodega and went on heroic adventures with his friends Rad and Enid. Ok K.O.! Crossover Nexus K.O. is the first hero summoned onscreen by Strike. He teams up with Garnet, Ben Tennyson, and Raven during the Crossover Nexus event. Powers and Abilities K.O's overall strength and agility are impressive for a kid of his age. His powers along T.K.O.'s powers can overlap with each other and can use it as only shown in, most prominently the power fists. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He possesses large jumping, increased attack power, and other abilities, all of which may exceed the other plaza heroes. He has the ability to release purple/blue Power Fists. Weaknesses With enough anger, he can transform into his dark alter-ego T.K.O, which can make him lose control. Overusing the power T.K.O. gave him also causes random transformation between both of his alter-egos and drains K.O.'s powers. Appearances OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! *''Crossover Nexus'' (first appearance) Trivia *K.O's name is a reference to the acronym which means Knock Out. References Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males